You Will Go
by Teella
Summary: Ele sempre esteve lá... E ela também. Só que ele não percebia o quanto ela era importante em sua vida, até deixála escapar... [Fic KB com final feliz, eu juro!] Completa


You Will Go

Por: Teella

Anime: YYH

Gênero: Drama

Censura: Livre

You Will Go

(Capítulo Único)

Já haviam se passado mais de duas semanas, para ser exata, aquela era a terceira semana... Coberta de lágrimas e desespero...

Era estranho aquele silêncio ensurdecedor que pairava por todo o castelo do Reino Espiritual. Seus habitantes, acostumados com a alegria transmitida por uma certa Deusa da Morte, já estranhavam aquela tristeza tão repentina.

Em um dos corredores do castelo, um jovem parou defronte a porta de um cômodo. Era Koenma, e ele estava preocupado com a sua "julgadora de almas".

-Botan... –sussurrou ele, batendo de leve na porta da garota que nada respondeu.

O jovem príncipe estava preocupado, conhecia Botan o suficiente para saber que ela não estava bem... E por mais que ela fosse alegre e risonha, havia épocas - raras, mas havia – em que a jovem não dava nem sequer um sorriso, era como se afogasse suas tristezas que guardara durante o tempo em que continuava extrovertida.

Era melhor deixar, não forçaria a garota falar, para não magoá-la e a si próprio... Ele nutria sentimentos pela jovem já há algum tempo... Mas sabia muito bem a quem aquele tão cobiçado coração pertencia.

Ninguém jamais o lhe falou, e nem precisava... Era visível o amor em seus olhos todas as vezes que um certo alguém aproximava-se dela... Toda vez que a defendia ou a tocava... Como ele desejava que aqueles olhares e rubores fossem para si, e não para aquele youkai.

Koenma conteu a fúria, seria melhor assim, se não a contasse sobre seus sentimentos, pois saberia que a garota iria desculpar-se, e por mais que aquele certo alguém a fizesse sofrer, ela o amava, e sempre o amaria.

Novamente um acesso de raiva invadiu o interior do garoto, tinha de se controlar, pois caso contrário acabaria achando alguma maneira de despejar toda aquela fúria em quem a provocara... Não era difícil, como herdeiro do trono, poderia mandar exilá-lo em algum lugar... Ah, como parecia-lhe doce pensar naquela hipótese! Mas, por outro lado, magoaria, e muito, sua querida Botan, não valia a pena...

A jovem que estava dentro do quarto ouviu os passos de Koenma irem se distanciando cada vez mais, até por fim desaparecerem.

Naquele cômodo, seu confidente e amigo, podia-se ver uma garota, abraçada junto às pernas estava a chorar. Toda aquela alegria contagiante vista quase sempre por todos que a conheciam, havia decepado-se no ar.

Em cima de sua cama, Botan encharcava seu kimono de lágrimas, assim como algumas madeixas que lhe caiam ombros abaixo. Seus olhos róseos, ainda eram cintilantes, mas diferentemente do comum – que era de felicidade, amor ou esperança -, eles brilhavam por causa das lágrimas que muitas vezes a menina tentava segurar em suas pálpebras.

Por mais que três semanas tivessem passado, aquela lembrança escoava em sua mente a todo o tempo... Ainda lembrava-se, contra a sua vontade, daquele sonho que virara um pesadelo...

Era um dia nublado, parecia tão triste quanto os integrantes do grupo que separaria-se em breve.

Em Tókio, o céu ameaçava despejar suas gotas cristalinas, para assim talvez poder limpar aquela cor triste de chumbo e transforma-la no mais cálido azul.

Um jovem, junto a uma cerejeira viu a garota que o chamara aproximar-se, corada. Os dois se fitaram por algum tempo, como se quisessem ler o pensamento de cada um. A jovem mexeu em seus cabelos, incomodada com o silêncio, decidira quebrar o mesmo:

-K-Kurama eu... –Botan gaguejou. E-Eu, bem, Kurama e-eu... –ela inspirou, fechando os olhos e cerrando o punho disse tudo o que seu coração desejara falar. Kurama, aishiteru!

Pronto, estava feito... Não podia mais voltar a trás, declarara-se a aquele tão doce youkai que a conquistara.

Uma chuva de pétalas da cerejeira próxima vinda com o vento roçou em seus rostos, aos pouco a jovem entreabriu os olhos, deparando-se com a cena de seu tão amado youkai paralisado a sua frente.

-Gomen... Incomodei você... –sussurrou Botan, segurando as lágrimas que começavam a brotar em seus olhos; levou uma mão a boca evitando dar o grito que tanto queria sair-lhe pela garganta, rasgando-lhe por completa. Não mais o incomodarei... Mais uma vez, gomenasai...

Kurama nada respondeu, nem ao menos tentou impedir de que Botan saísse de lá, desesperada. Não moveu um músculo para uma palavra de consolo, apenas fitou o chão...

Esta cena, não lhe saia da mente... Por que? Por que tinha de sofrer tanto?

O rosto que estava descoberto, apenas apoiado em suas pernas voltou a ser escondido para abafar os soluços e tentar evitar as demais lágrimas que lhe vinham como uma nascente infinita.

-Por que? –perguntou-se mais uma vez. Por que fui me apaixonar justamente por aquele youkai que devia ter mandado para o submundo? –sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Botan convenceu-se de que deveria de ter dado um fim em Youko assim que o conheceu, mas, seu coração não deixou, de primeira vista.

Conhecia toda a história tanto de Kurama Youko quanto de Suuiche Minamino, era ciente dos crimes e assassinatos... Mas, mesmo assim, o amava.

-Quem vai estar ao teu lado e enxugar suas lágrimas quando desvendarem teu passado? Quem irá enxergar além das sombras de teu olhar? –dizia Botan, chorosa.

Porém, o que mais a entristecia era a lembrança da reação de Kurama, que fora nenhuma...

-Será que... Estou pagando pelos meus pecados? –perguntou-se a menina, lembrando-se da fez que planejara a separação de Maya e Kurama.

Longe dali, em um outro mundo, um jovem estirava-se em sua cama, virando de um lado para o outro tentando dormir, mas era em vão.

-Tem certeza de que está bem, filho? –perguntou uma mulher abrindo sorrateiramente a porta do quarto de Kurama.

-Aham... Não se preocupe, mamãe... –respondeu o ruivo, deitando sua cabeça sobre seu braço.

Já haviam passado três semanas que Botan revelara seus sentimentos pelo jovem... Haviam se passadas três semanas que Kurama descobriu-se um fraco.

-Por que não lhe respondi nada? –esta era a milésima vez que o garoto fazia-se esta pergunta. Muitas vezes também pegava-se perguntando para a sua alma o que sentia por ela... Sabia que nutria algo pela jovem, mas a questão era: o quê?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular que estava acomodado em sua cabeceira. Kurama olhou a pequena tela e leu o nome "Maya", já gravado. Deixou tocar até em fim, parar.

Fechou os olhos, a imagem de Maya que sempre vinha-lhe a mente deu lugar a uma bela jovem de cabelos azuis.

Por que ainda se enganava? Sabia que há tempos vinha lutando tão bravamente para não morrer, pelo menos não até poder imprensar o corpo de Botan contra a parede e beijar seus doces e rosados lábios.

Kurama levantou-se de um pulo, não podia ficar daquele jeito, sofrendo e fazendo Botan sofrer.

Botan acabara de sair do banho, não ficaria vivendo uma "vida vegetativa" por causa de um garoto qualquer... Fora ensinada a nunca deixar um homem faze-la chorar, pois como dizia sua mãe, ele beberia suas lágrimas em uma taça de vitórias...

Ainda enrolada a uma toalha, com seu corpo úmido, a garota procurava por algum kimono para vestir. Até que sentiu um calafrio gostoso lhe percorrer a espinha, e era justamente aquele que tinha toda a vez que Kurama estava próximo a ela.

E não se enganou, lá estava ele, olhando firmemente recostado a porta.

-Kurama? –Botan perguntou. Saia daqui! Agora! –ordenou a garota, segurando firme a toalha.

Porém o jovem não obedeceu, nem ao menos escutou o apelo da menina. Encaminhou-se até ela, passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos da jovem que estavam soltos e molhados, dirigindo-a em seguida até seu rosto, onde pôde ver de perto lágrimas brotarem nos olhos da garota.

-Eu não sabia o que dizer naquela hora, mas... Agora sei lhe responder...

-Mais é claro que sabe! –brandiu Botan asperamente. Mas precisava dar-se ao trabalho de vir aqui humilhar-me?

-Mas eu não vim... –começou o jovem.

-Não me iluda... –ela pediu. Saia daqui, se não me quer ver em um estado pior do que estou...

-Mas Botan... –novamente ele tentou começar uma frase.

-Chega de "mas"! Saia daqui! Estou ordenando como Deusa e Subjugadora das Almas de todos os youkais!

Kurama em um impulso jogou a jovem na parede, fazendo-a gemer pelo contato de sua pele quente com uma superfície gélida. A força com a qual o garoto debruçara-se sobe ela fora tanto, que a toalha de Botan deslizou, mas a tempo da menina segura-la novamente.

-Saia daqui! O que queres de mim? –ela perguntou, agora manhosamente.

-Lhe dizer meus sentimentos...

-Para magoar-me ainda mais? –Botan deixou uma solitária lágrima percorre-lhe sua face.

-Não para mostrar-lhe...

-Mostrar... –mas ela fora interrompida. Em um relance, os lábios de Kurama posaram-se sobre os seus, forçando a língua para poder encontrar a da garota. Botan parara, não acreditara no que estava acontecendo... Kurama estava beijando-lhe?

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até que a garota pareceu recuperar a razão. Com força, conseguiu parar o beijo, tirou rapidamente sua boca de perto da de Kurama.

-Por que fez isso? –Botan perguntou, assustada.

-Ainda não percebes? Eu te amo... Mais do que tudo nesse mundo, eu te amo...

Mas... O que estava acontecendo? Há três semanas o youkai não conseguira lhe responder e agora, aparecia tão firme... O que estava acontecendo?

-Por que está brincando comigo? –Botan recusava-se acredita que era verdade.

-É tão teimosa assim, sempre? –o garoto perguntou sorrindo.

-Isso... É verdade? –agora Botan começava a revelar um pequenino sorriso esperançoso.

-Se não fosse, por que me daria ao trabalho de vir aqui?

Lágrimas despencaram dos olhos da garota, em um pulo ela agarrou o pescoço daquele ser que tanto amava e deixou-se ser abraçada pelo mesmo.

-Botan... Desculpe-me por não ter dito na hora é que...

O dedo indicador da menina pousou sobre os lábios do rapaz, calando-o.

-Não diga nada... Deixe-me ficar mais um pouco assim, junto de você... –ela pediu.

-Ficaremos agora para sempre, desta forma... Meu querido anjo...

O casal fitou-se, para em seguida Kurama tomar-lhe os lábios e lhe beijar apaixonadamente. Enquanto aquele tão sereno beijo acontecia, uma coisa não saia da mente do youkai:

-Aonde quer que você vá, eu lá estarei...

Fim!

Nota: Oi!!!

Bem... Eu tinha prometido um final feliz... E aqui está!Espero que tenham gostado, mas esta fic eu fiz a tanto tempo... Foi quando YYH estreiou no Cartoon... Por isso ta meia sem sal...

Ok, quero comentários, há gente... Ë só apertar o "GO" ali em baixo... Num custa nada... Há sim, quero avisar que agora estou trabalhando em fics de capítulos... Já comecei 3... Assim q eu tiver três ou mais capítulos prontos eu começarei a postar, Ok?

Bem, só de prontidão: 1 é de CDZ ( uma personagem meia rara de se ter como principal nas fics... Mais que eu adoro mt!); 1 de YYH (adivinhem... um triângulo amoroso baseado em Kimi Ga Nozumo Eien) e 1 de IY (Baseado em Nightwallker)

Bem, Bjux da

Teella


End file.
